From Dusk Till Dawn
by Lunar Topaz
Summary: Agent Washu Hakubi has vowed to avenge her family after what the notorious terrorist, Kagato did. Will she be able to finish her mission without the Secret Gaurd stopping her? May get M if I decide to go in that direction.
1. Chapter 1

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

The last body dropped as she lowered her leg slowly. She knew he had better help than this. It made her wonder if he really was down that last long corridor.

"Kiyone, have you gotten a reading on what's in the room?" she asked her partner through the tiny headset.

"Yes," she replied, "and there's definitely a heat signature in that room to match a live human body. Are you sure you want to go in there, Washu?" she asked.

"Of course." she answered "This man has caused too much damage. To society…. and to me." she answered coldly. She took a few steps into the long hall, pulled her gun from her leg brace, cocked it, and furthered her way into the hall.

"Washu, please be careful." pleaded Kiyone on the other end.

"Stop talking, Kiyone." answered Washu blankly, and she turned off her headset. She took another step and was in front of the door. The only light visible was through a creek in the door, leading to her destination. She raised her gun and kicked through the door with everything she had. "KAGATO!!! Huh!? Ryoko!!" Washu parried, this was not the enemy she was expecting.

"Washu, it's about time you showed up." answered the blue haired devil.

"Where's Kagato?" demanded Washu angrily. She was now pointing her gun point blank at Ryoko's head.

"I'm sure you would just love to know that, now wouldn't you? Don't worry, he wouldn't leave without giving you a parting gift." she quickly jumped through a hole in the roof, and threw in a large bomb, capable of destroying the entire place Washu had already wrecked. "Oh and don't think of trying to escape through this hole here." Ryoko had quickly placed the large barrier Kagato had left on the roof over the only escape .

"Damn him!" she screamed as she quickly turned her headset back on. "Kiyone! Find me a way out of here!" she proclaimed.

"On the double." answered Kiyone. Washu had only four and a half minutes to escape before she met her end. "Damn it damn it damn it!" screamed Kiyone on the other end. "I can't find a single exit!" she explained loudly.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Washu. She couldn't let it end like this, not where she was at.

"I can't find a single- Mihoshi stop tha- Wah!" Mihoshi, the ditz of the group had accidentally fallen on Kiyone and the equipment while trying to jump rope to get in shape for next week's physicals. "Damn it, Mihoshi!"

"I'm sorry!!" exclaimed the blonde, who was now crying as Kiyone's harsh words.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Kiyone as she rushed back towards the computer. "Mihoshi what did you do? Never mind! Washu! There's an exit in the south corridor of the building! You need to hurry!"

"On it!" said Washu, who was now running for what seemed like a life time until she had just reached a door and jumped out of it. She had to get far away and find shelter quick. There was an alleyway just down the street. She felt a burst of speed as she neared the narrow street. She rushed in and covered her ears as she bent down and felt the blast run down the street next to her.

"Washu! Washu are you there?!" screamed Kiyone.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she explained. "Get me a ride back to headquarters."

"On it." said Kiyone.

In no less than five minutes Washu was on a helicopter back to base. To pass the time, she did what she usually did, she read Kagato's file.

"Wanted across several nations for terrorism, mass murder, and with-holding weapons of mass destruction." it read clearly. Out of all the murders listed, there were only two that Washu constantly found herself coming back to: the murder of Mikamo and Mikumo Kuramitsu; her husband and son. Though she was married, she took back her maiden name, Hakubi, when her husband died.

***

Back at base, the commissioner was furious.

"An entire street blown to bits, innocent lives taken, and we have nothing to show for it!" she screamed at the three.

"It wasn't our fault, Ms. Jurrai." pleaded Kiyone.

"I don't want to hear it! You went in there and found out nothing! You're all suspended!" she screamed.

"But Ms. Jurrai!" screamed the blonde.

"OUT!!" she wailed. The three walked out.

***

"Ryoko, what have you found out about our most recent guest?" asked the long haired man to his most loyal worker.

"Well, on top of what we already know, this file I was able to hack into has every single thing about her. I really don't understand why we wouldn't have found out all this sooner considering how long you two have been feuding." she went on. He said nothing. "Washu Hakubi. Age: 30 years old. Was raised knowing how to fight, and was always top in her class. She joined the Secret Guard when- oh ho- when her husband and child were killed in an act of terrorism by the infamous Kagato. Her abilities have proved her to be most useful to the Secret Guard." she went on.

"She has been most entertaining." said Kagato humorously. "I knew that bomb wouldn't kill her. She just keeps making this more fun by the night." he laughed out.

"What are we gonna do with her, Boss?" asked Ryoko.

"Nothing yet." he answered.

***

Washu kicked her shoes off and laid down on the couch in her apartment.

"Oh what a night.." she sighed out. She looked at the clock on the other side of the room. 8 A.M. She was happy that her apartment had no windows, it was so much easier to sleep. But unfortunately for her, she wasn't going to.

A loud knock suddenly hit her door. Washu tried to ignore it, but it remained for over five minutes. She finally got up and trudged along to the door.

"Whadda ya want?! Oh! Mr. Masaki! Please come in!" she faltered and quickly let him inside. She frantically searched for a light and flicked it on, hurting her eyes.

"Please, call me Tenchi." he pleaded. "We're not at work."

"Okay, Tenchi. I'm sorry the place is such a mess." she trudged along, picking up soda cans and underwear.

"No worries, I imagine you don't have a lot of time to clean up." he stated kindly.

"Well I certainly do now." she voiced out.

"About that." he started.

"What? Ayeka send her top dog in to let me off? Figures." she stated miserably.

"No. It's nothing like that. I was able to get her to take the suspension off your team. Isn't that wonderful?" he asked cheerfully.

Washu paused and smiled.

"Thank you." she stated simply.

"You seem busy so I'm gonna head out. I hope all goes well, Washu."

"You too." said Washu as she plopped onto her sofa. Tenchi turned off the light and left.

Author Note: Hey all! It's my first A/U story! I was inspired by this amazing picture of Washu I found to do this story. I hope you all like it! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

_Author Note- Just covering a few things that might be wondered about. First off, everyone's human. Secondly, Washu's not a super mega genius scientist, but she is a super genius as what she does, so it evens out. I am going to change Mihoshi's last name as to avoid relations confusion. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!_

Washu was loudly awaken by the phone. She turned over and looked at the bright digital clock on top of her television. It was eight P.M. She had actually gotten about twelve hours of sleep. She lazily made her way to the phone and picked it up. She gave out a long and tired "Yes?".

"Agent Hakubi, your shift starts in two hours, please get ready and be at the station by then." said Ayeka as smoothly as always. Washu wondered if she even ever needed to sleep.

"Yes, Ms. Jurrai. I'll be there." said Washu just as lazily as before.

"Oh and Agent Hakubi," she started.

"Hmm?" answered the tired agent.

"Do not expect any more favors. I hope you have thanked Mr. Masaki." she said as she hung up the phone.

"Sheesh what a bitch.." said Washu quickly. She set the phone down and picked it back up. She quickly dialed Kiyone's number.

"Yes?" answered the teal haired woman from the other side.

"Kiyone, were you informed about our status?" asked Washu.

"Yes, Ms. Jurrai just called and told me." she answered.

"Wanna go get something to eat before our shift starts?" asked Washu, their hours were not stomach friendly.

"Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing." she answered.

"Alright. Meet at the usual place." said Washu.

"See you there." she answered, and they both hung up.

***

Washu and Kiyone met at their favorite fast food store. They kept their uniforms in bags they carried around. At the table, Kiyone seemed to be struggling with something.

"What's the matter?" asked Washu as she took a bite into her late night breakfast.

"I can't help but think I'm forgetting something." she answered.

"Like what?" inquired Washu.

"I don't know, but I know it's important." she said sternly. They both sat there pondering what could be so important that they would forget it. It wasn't too long before they both figured it out.

"MIHOSHI!!!" they both screamed at once.

In her apartment, the tanned blonde laid in bed blissfully asleep. The phone couldn't wake her, to her misfortune, but there was something else that could.

"Girl's probably still asleep." said Washu as she took another bite of her food.

"Hold on, it's going to voice mail" said Kiyone.

Back at Mihoshi's house….

"MIHOSHI!!!!!!!" said Kiyone from Mihoshi's answering machine.

"Wah!! The blonde instantly woke up. "Kiyone? Where are you?" she asked foolishly.

"Mihoshi! Wake up! Are you there?" Kiyone kept going. She quickly picked up the phone.

"K-Kiyone?" she breathed out.

"Mihoshi! We're unsuspended. Get ready and head to base." instructed Kiyone.

"On it!" shouted Mihoshi as she saluted to nothing and hung up the phone.

Kiyone sighed as she put her phone in her bag.

"How did that girl get this job in the first place?" she wondered out loud.

"Haven't you noticed it?" asked Washu.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyone.

"She just makes things happen." answered Washu as she engulfed her food. "Mihoshi's such a klutz, that she usually trips over something and discovers something of great importance, or presses the button that kills the bad guy. She's like something out of a TV show that always comes up with some way of beating the bad guy when it seems like we've lost. She's really very valuable." Washu ended her lengthy explanation by shoving the rest of her food in her mouth.

"Heh… You're right.. Like last night, when she tripped and found a way out of that building." said Kiyone in a realized tone.

"Exactly. Things just happen. Now come on, we should get going." said Washu.

***

At base, Ayeka and Tenchi both wanted to see Washu.

"Agent Hakubi. It has been brought to my attention that you are refusing all assignments other than the Kagato mission. I need you to know that this will not be tolerated." spoke Commissioner Jurrai sternly. "The Secret Guard was founded to stop all major terrorist threats, not to assist its agents in personal vendettas."

"Agent Hakubi, we understand that what happened to you was tragic, but don't you think it would be more useful to stop all threats instead of just focusing on one because of a personal issue? Think of all the lives that could be spared if we stopped all major threats instead of just one." Chief Masaki spoke sympathetically.

"But Ms. Jurrai, Mr. Masaki!" started Washu, "Kagato is the worst out there! He is top priority! His capture takes its place of importance at the very top of the scale!" she spoke so passionately about her views on the terrorist.

"I won't have it! The Secret Guard does not falter to the agendas of its agents! No organization does. I will not have my workers disobeying orders! If this matter continues, Agent Hakubi, you will be fired. You are dismissed." said Ayeka boldly. Washu got up and left the room.

"Ms. Jurrai… Will you really fire her?" asked Tenchi.

"Indeed I will. I can't have anarchy in The Secret Guard. That's exactly what we're fighting." she answered sternly.

"But she's so unique, and she's done a lot for the Secret Guard." he pleaded.

"Any agent who disobeys orders is useless. I will not have another word of this matter." she finished. Chief Masaki walked out of her office.

Back in Washu's office, she found a paper with someone new she was expected to deal with.

"Dr. Clay: Crazed scientist who has robbed multiple high security areas, and has eluded capture for two and a half years."

Washu felt angry. She didn't have time to deal with these trivial things.

"Kiyone, can you please do some research on Dr. Clay?" she asked.

"Right away." she answered. Washu would deal with this small nuisance quickly, and still get work on Kagato done.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Washu sat in her home, thinking hard, wondering about Kiyone's research, wondering what her next move on Kagato would be, and how badly she needed a shower. Suddenly the phone rang. Washu didn't stall a second and picked it up.

"Hakubi residence." she answered politely.

"Washu, I have some information on Clay." answered Kiyone through the phone. "Kiyone, what does this do?-" "Don't touch that!!" Mihoshi and Kiyone were both riding in a Kiyone's car. Mihoshi was touching everything.

"Kiyone?" said Washu confused like.

"I'm here." she answered.

"What kind of data have you got?" asked Washu.

"I'll need to tell you in person- STOP IT, MIHOSHI!- Can we come over?" she asked frustrated.

"Sure, just let me get a shower." answered Washu.

"Alright. We'll be there soon." said Kiyone as she hung up.

Washu made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it get warm as she undressed. It felt good to get her clothes off. She stepped in. The warm water felt good on her skin. God knows she needed it. It helped her think too. Her thinking didn't get her anywhere, however. She had no idea where Kagato was and she had no leads whatsoever. She thought and thought as she cleaned herself. Had Ryoko dropped any hints? Were there any clues she could recollect from the building? She searched and searched in her mind and came up with nothing.

She turned the water off and took two towels off a hanger and put them on her head and torso. She walked to her room to get dressed. She didn't have to go to work for the rest of the day so she just grabbed a white T and a pair of gym shorts. She quickly picked up the place before her company showed up. Just as she threw away the last soda can, Kiyone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Washu. Kiyone and Mihoshi walked in wearing casual clothing. Kiyone wore a long sleeve white shirt, slender black jeans and an orange bandana, which made her and interesting fashion statement. Mihoshi simply wore a white pair of jeans with a bright pink tank-top. "What have you got for me?" asked Washu.

"We've found out where Clay is hiding!" she announced. "Except there's a problem; his security is so top notch that there's no we can get in." explained Kiyone. "Mihoshi and I have been thinking all day and we can't figure anything out." she went on.

Washu sat down on her couch, thinking to herself. What was the best way to stop an unstoppable security system?

"Washu? Where are your glasses?" asked Mihoshi.

"Third counter to the left, Mihoshi." said Washu, still deep in thought. Mihoshi got up and almost as soon as she stood, she tripped over an electrical wire, unplugging it and shutting everything off after causing a small power surge. "Gah! Mihoshi!!" yelled Washu.

"I'm sawwy!!" shouted the crying blonde.

"Grr! Huh? Wait a minute! That's it!" she exploded.

"Huh? What's it?" questioned Kiyone.

"We'll just blow his circuiting! Everything will shut off and it should give us enough time to get in before the back ups come on!" explained Washu.

"Washu, you're a genius!" exclaimed Kiyone.

"Aren't I though?" she asked in a funny/smug way. "Now, excuse me while I fix my _own _circuiting."

Mihoshi had finally gotten her water and they all sat at in the living room discussing plans.

"According to my research, Clay is a very possessive and very intelligent man." Kiyone explained.

"Possessive you say? I could definitely use that to my advantage." added Washu. "Let me call the chief and tell him what we've got." She picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" started Tenchi.

"Hi, Mr. Masaki. It's Agent Hakubi. We have news about Clay." explained Washu.

"Really? I'm so glad you're working on other assignments, Ms. Hakubi. We really need people like you. So what have you got?"

She told him everything and got permission to invade Clay's premise.

"Girls, we've got business!" shouted Washu, happy and perky.

"Alright!" exclaimed Kiyone and Mihoshi at the same time.

***

"Kiyone, do you have everything ready?" Washu asked quietly through the headset as she stood outside Clay's hideout in her black spy suit, blending perfectly with the black night sky.

"Everything's ready. Did you set the sentinels?" questioned Kiyone.

"Mhm. They're all around the building. Do your work while I get ready to go in." she explained. Kiyone quickly linked the sentinels together and started a massive flux in order to jam all of Clay's electronics. Washu quickly made her way in before the electricity came back on.

She moved as silently as a fox, scoping out all the guards. She quickly pressed on a small keyboard in her pocket and sent Kiyone a message asking for a map layout (Sort of like a text, it shows up on Kiyone's computer screen). Kiyone quickly sent Washu the building scopes, which appeared on a small visor in front of her eyes. She saved the map and switched to night vision.

There were more guards than she had first counted. Two to every square foot. Washu liked those odds. She quickly and silently grabbed one from behind by his neck, twisted and swiftly kicked the guard right next to him square in the throat. Both dropped dead without making a sound. She quickly spotted another guard, and drop kicked him in the back of the head, smashing his face into the wall. This, however, did cause attention to be drawn to that area, but before the other guards could make it, she placed a detonator on the body and quickly and silently got out of the way, and out of range. She activated her eye cover as she blew away every guard on the floor.

Just then, the lights hit back on. Washu saw a flight of stairs. According to the map Kiyone sent her, Clay was on the third floor. She ran up and got down just out of sight, laying on the stairs and able to see the guards. There were a lot less than the last room. Only about five guards. Washu silently pulled out a smoke grenade, her silencer-equipped magnum, and she switched to thermal vision. She stealthily threw the grenade, engulfing the guards. It was easy work then as she pulled off five killing shots. The smoke cleared and she made her way to Clay's room.

There was android about five meters away from Clay. It looked well put together. It was only made with circular and straight parts, but that told her that it was built for speed. Washu had to figure out a way to stop it. She hid behind the wall and messaged Kiyone.

"Got anyway to stop a robot?" the message read.

"Huh? A robot?" asked Kiyone.

"Robots? Where??" asked Mihoshi, looking around.

"No where, Mihoshi, just keep sitting there." demanded Kiyone.

"Never mind, Kiyone, I have an idea." said another message.

In the room, Washu fired a shot at the wall.

"Clay! I'm pointing at a priceless vase! Turn off the android or I destroy it!" called Washu.

"No! Don't harm my things! Zero! Shut down! Shut down!!!" pleaded Clay. The robot turned off and drooped down. Washu quickly saw Clay pull out a gun. She quickly made her way to the most expensive looking thing she saw and picked it up. "No! Don't hurt it!" screamed Clay. "I'll do anything!"

"It's slipping." teased Washu.

"Wait! You're Washu Hakubi, right!?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" she interrogated.

"I have information on Kagato!" he shouted.

Washu froze. Did he really have information on Kagato? If he did, this wasn't an opportunity to waste. Washu pointed her gun at another artifact.

"Tell me everything you know!" she demanded.

"Okay! Just please don't hurt my artifacts! Last I heard he was somewhere in America! Has a base in some state called Colorado! That's all I know I swear!"

Washu made her way towards him, keeping the vase in her hand and her gun pointed at the other one. When she reached him she put her gun away and pulled out her hand cuffs. She kicked Clay in the stomach and restrained him.

"Kiyone, get me a chopper." she said through the headset.

"On it!" answered Kiyone.

And within five minutes, Washu and her captive were on their way to base.


	4. Chapter 4

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

"How dare you!?" screamed Aeka. The gaping hole in the ceiling was covered only by the helicopter hovering right above it.

"Come quietly, commissioner, and no one has to get hurt." Said Ryoko coolly.

"I refuse!" she shouted. At that point Ryoko quickly and calmly pulled out a net gun and fired, but Tenchi ran right in front of the net and was captured instead. "TENCHI!!" screamed Aeka.

Elsewhere

"Are we there yet?" whined the bubbly blonde in the back seat.

"No, Mihoshi. Now stay quiet while Kiyone and I talk about this." Replied Washu. The three of them were carpooling to work today.

"So.. do you really think he's telling the truth?" asked Kiyone.

"I have no choice but to believe him, Kiyone! What other lead could I take?" answered the red haired woman. Kiyone questioned the thought of taking advice from a criminal.

As they approached headquarters they saw smoke coming from the roof and a helicopter above the commissioner's office. They rushed out of the vehicle as soon as they could and ran to the scene. Washu made it first.

"Ha! You've arrived!" shouted Ryoko as she was about to depart from the building using the helicopter. "Catch!" Ryoko threw an envelope at Washu and Washu skillfully caught it between two fingers. Just then she saw a sobbing Aeka and- Tenchi in a bag, carried by Ryoko! Ryoko was too far up for any of them to do anything. There was nothing they could do, and Ryoko left, Tenchi in her possession.

"Aeka! What happened?!" questioned Washu. She was lucky to hear anything through her sobs.

"Th-they wanted m-me! N-not Tenchi!" she choked out. Washu did what she always wanted to do, and literally smacked some sense into Aeka.

"How did this happen!?" she demanded. Aeka came to, but didn't seem to mind being slapped.

They sat in Aeka's office and she explained everything. "She came through so forcefully.. We didn't have a chance to defend ourselves. She… demanded I turn myself over as their captive.. But I refused.. Ryoko went to capture me by force.." she started tearing up again "and Tenchi got in the way. They captured him instead of me.."

Washu pulled out the envelope and opened it. "See you in Colorado" it read clearly. That's all it said.

"Commissioner, please get me transportation to the U.S. I need to get to Colorado." requested Washu.

* * *

Tenchi sat in a small cage in a small room. It had only a bed, and a punching bag. He wasn't alone. The two infamous criminals were standing right before him. Kagato was angry at Ryoko.

"I told you to bring me the commissioner!!" screamed Kagato as he found what he had been brought in stead.

"But, Kagato-!" started Ryoko.

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted.

Tenchi started to feel just a little responsible. Of course, these people were criminals, but the way Ryoko was being treated in front of him, he really didn't know what to think at the moment. He felt just a little bad that he was putting Ryoko through this.

"Kagato please listen. The chief is just as good as the commissioner. In fact they're more likely to come for him." She explained. Kagato went quiet and still before finally speaking.

"You're right, Ryoko, I should just pardon this failure because it may lead to a better advantage." He said blankly. Ryoko started to feel relieved. "And I suppose, that I should just start pardoning everybody for, tiny mistakes." Ryoko started feeling anxious again.

"FAILURE IS STILL FAILURE, AND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED" shouted Kagato as he backhanded Ryoko in the cheek painfully.

"Leave her alone! It's not her fault! It's mine!" Tenchi shouted without thinking.

"Shut up, you!" shouted Ryoko at him. Kagato, however, seemed very amused.

"How cute." He stated allowed. "Ryoko, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night." He said and walked out. Tenchi finally figured out that this was Ryoko's room.

"Gr! How dare you!?" she growled.

"I'm sorry…" said Tenchi quietly.

"Just sit there and be quiet!!" commanded Ryoko as she started abusing the punching bag in front of her. He did as he was told.

* * *

Later that night, as Ryoko readied for bed, Tenchi felt he had to ask.

"Ryoko?" he asked quietly.

"What!?" she shouted. Tenchi paused a second.

"Why did you choose to become a criminal?" he asked blatantly. Ryoko seemed taken back by this question. Tenchi thought he might actually get an answer out of her.

"Sh-Shut up! Shut up and mind your own business!" she screamed and laid down in her bed.

Elsewhere

They got transportation ready and were on their way to the states.

"Don't worry, Commissioner, Jurai, we'll get Chief Masaki back!" assured Kiyone. Aeka sat there motionless, looking at the floor.

"Commissioner, I've taken authority and have closed down the Secret Guard for the time being. Go home and stay safe." instructed Washu.

Washu boarded the helicopter, thinking about how this might be her one chance to finally get Kagato. She distanced herself from the rest of her crew during the flight, deep in thought. She was in a place she had never gone to in front of her squad members. She couldn't wait to make him pay.


	5. Chapter 5

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

The past three days had been horrible for Ryoko. Every time Kagato walked past her he would laugh hysterically. 'It's all because of him!' she thought. He kept talking to her, and Kagato kept laughing about it. The questions he asked were so stupid! All it was was an attempt to find out about her life, or why she does what she does. And why did he have to be so nice!!?

She thought about it in bed that night. She realized she wasn't angry, just…confused. She had no understand of the concept of kindness. She had never given it, or been given it. She couldn't grasp that other people could care for other people than themselves, because that's how she grew up. In her world of growing up, you did what you had to do to survive. Stealing, running, tricking those less intelligent, and even worse things. She had to steal everything she had. Nothing had ever been given to her out of…kindness. In her world, showing kindness was weakness, and if you were weak, you were dead.

And when she was fifteen, that's when Kagato came into her life. Living was so much easier. Things were easier to take, the food and water tasted better. This was the only thing she knew. This is how she knew how to live. But still, kindness was never showed, even by her new leader, who was stricter than anyone Ryoko had ever seen, and would never display any form of weakness ever. And that's what Ryoko had to do. If she showed weakness, she would have been left for dead. Though already stone solid, she hardened herself even more so she could stay alive. There was no kindness in her world. And when it displayed itself, she would quickly strike down the thing she didn't understand.

And especially now, when she treated him so terrible, and when she's on the most wanted list, he shows her this un-human like kindness. Even though she was one of the most wanted criminals, even after the way she treated him. He treated her like he wanted to help. He didn't judge her… She grew angry and irritated. It was none of his business! But it made her start to think… Did she enjoy her life? Did she enjoy living under Kagato's iron fist? Was there more out there for her? Did she want to do anything? Or be anything? All her life there was only surviving, she had no idea that there was more… These thoughts plagued her until she fell asleep.

Where was she? Everything seemed so much bigger, and she felt so much smaller.. She looked around. It looked like a…class room?

"Can anybody answer this question?" asked a woman who Ryoko didn't recognize. "How about you, Ryoko?" she asked. Ryoko looked at the board she was pointing to. She didn't understand the question, or anything that was going on. She decided to just play along with everything and see what would happen, or if anything would be explained.

"I'm sorry. I don't." she answered the woman. She glanced at the other side of the board. "Third grade: Mrs. Kabuya's class. She looked at her hands. She was in the third grade? She…was in a school? Her entire child life she had wanted to go to school. What was going on?

Time passed and she was at a lunch table. She had no idea what was happening. She ate her food quietly until a slightly taller tan boy, with short black hair, large brown eyes and a short little pony tail in the back of his head appeared in front of her. She knew she recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't place him. No matter how hard she tried.

"Hello…Ryoko?" he started. "I…really like you…" he went on. He pulled out a card and a flower from behind his back. But then everything went white.

She was in… a kitchen now? She looked at her hands, she seemed about fourteen now. She was sitting at a table, with a woman she didn't recognize a bit.

"So you're going to the dance with that Masaki boy, hmm Ryoko?" asked the woman. "He seems awfully nice." She went on. Ryoko sort of tuned her out and looked at the plate in front of her. It had cooked food. On a plate. Prepared for her by someone else. She ate it slowly, and savored it's flavor. Before she could acknowledge the woman, her surroundings changed again.

She looked around once more. It looked like some sort of… ceremony… Like a wedding. She gasped in horror and looked at her hands. They were wearing long white gloves, she felt a long headdress on her back. She started panicking. Then she looked up. She saw that person again. And she still couldn't place who it was.

Just then her eyes opened. It was a dream. She looked over and saw what she instantly knew to be the boy in her dreams. She instantly felt disgusted and confused.

She started to dwell on the aspects of the dream. She dwelled upon how perfect it seemed to live such a nice and carefree life. School, family, food…marriage… She thought about all the things that had been robbed from her her entire life. She grew angry. Not only was it robbed from her in real life, but she also had to wake up from it. He was angry and confused. She began to wonder who she was and what she wanted.

When Tenchi woke up that morning. Ryoko wasn't there, and Kagato wasn't happy.


	6. Chapter 6

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

Large objects were flying through the room at high velocity. Tenchi stayed quiet in his cage and watched, rather afraid.

"I'll break her neck!" screamed Kagato as a chair broke into ten different pieces against the wall. Everything in Ryoko's room had been destroyed, her bed set aflame and punching bag cut into pieces. The only things in Ryoko's room still in one piece were Tenchi and the cage that protected him. He hoped it would keep Kagato from him. But no such luck.

Kagato ripped the cage open and held him up by the collar of his shirt. "Where'd she go!?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know!" he struggled out. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" he stated boldly as he kicked Kagato in the chest, pushing himself free. He quickly took a fighting stance. Though he wasn't a field agent, the Secret Guard trains all its employees in the fine art of fighting.

Kagato brushed himself off and simply stated "How cute" and punched Tenchi in the face. He was too fast, faster than Tenchi had ever seen, and he was unable to block. Kagato knocked him out with just one punch.

***

Ryoko thought and thought… She was high in the mountains of Colorado, where it was easy to be alone and think. She thought about her dream mostly. She loved it. She wished she hadn't been so confused during all of it, and that they hadn't skipped by so quickly. She wanted to enjoy it.

"Is it too late?" she asked herself quietly. "Can I at least try to live a normal life?" she stopped herself as soon as she said it. Normal…the thought had never once occurred to her. Even now when the thought presented itself, it didn't seem possible. She didn't know anything about how regular people acted. But it called to her.

She found herself in a city full of people. There were so many. She felt overwhelmed. She tried her best to seem inconspicuous. She walked down the streets and looked at everything. She saw a small restaurant. She had always wanted to eat restaurant food, but growing up they were too hard to steal from, and Kagato never let her bother. She continued to walk on. She saw a hair salon and without thinking rubbed the back of her hair and slowly traced her hands down her long locks. She continued on. She saw a park and her heart immediately dropped. All her young life she had wanted to play in a park. All the time she would try but would be kicked out because of her nuisance. A small tear revealed itself in her eye and she continued on.

***

They were just landing in Colorado and they needed to find somewhere to stay. She knew there was some base of some sort somewhere-

"Oh! Hello! You must be the guests Mr.- uh- Otagak- was talking about!" said a man Washu had never seen before. It seemed they had landed next to some sort of hotel.

Otagak? He wasn't fooling her. "Who are you?" asked Washu demandingly.

"I'm the greeter of this hotel, and someone has already paid for you in full for a month's stay at this hotel.

"No." She said plainly and strongly.

"But, Maam, he insists." continued the greeter.

"Washu, this could be our only place to live. We rushed out here and have nowhere to stay." said Kiyone, trying to sway Washu into taking up residence.

"Fine!" she shouted. "But I don't like it!" she continued.

She soon ate her words, as well as some of the most delicious food she had ever tasted, as they were treated on hand and foot with fresh food and whatever else they asked for. The beds were glorious, the bathroom was huge. It had its own hot tub. It was paradise.

She thought to herself, though. She didn't trust Kagato, but knew him to play games. She was almost sure there was nothing to worry about in the hotel because Kagato was too confident that he would win in the end. Nonetheless, she stayed on her feet.

She actually sat. For a long time. In the hot tub. She hated herself for it but it was too good. She had been so high strung lately that it was exactly what she needed. With the girls calmed down they were free to think about what to do next. But it didn't require much thinking.

"He's going to make the next move." said Washu, and she had no doubt that she was right. Kagato always made the move. All they had to do was wait for it.


	7. Chapter 7

___Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer, the author, or this website._

_A/N This chapter is a little more up beat until near the end, and I think it all fits rather smoothly due to Ryoko's upbringing, so tell me what you think and please enjoy._

Ryoko sat down on a small bench, her stomach growling violently. She wished she had eaten something, or grabbed some money before she left. She sat there not knowing what she was going to do next, trying to think things over, but mostly all she could think about was her stomach. Without knowing what she was going to do next, she stood up.

"Ow!" she suddenly felt a small jolt of pain. Something had softly poked her in the eye. She could feel it flapping and waving against her face. She pulled it off and looked at it. And looked at it. She sat there, her jaw locked in a wide, dumb position as her eyes were as wide as her mouth.

She held in her hands a $100 bill. It just flew in and hit her in the face. She was a little dumbfounded. She managed to shake herself free and thought for a second.

Keeping this money was stealing. She was trying to live a normal life now, without any stealing or law breaking. She held the money up in the air.

"Does this belong to anyone?" she asked loudly. A few children looked up and wanted to claim it but their mothers dragged them along. Other than that nobody made a move for it. 'Weird' Ryoko thought. But with that, she concluded that the money was hers.

The first place she went was the restaurant she saw earlier. She was seated kindly and the seat was so comfortable, a soft red padding. The room was filled with small incandescent lights inside colorful class shades.

She was handed a menu and she was so taken back by all the choices that the waitress took notice and commented kindly.

"Hehe yes, we have many selections, I'll give you time to pick whatever you want. What would you like to drink?"

She looked at the drinks. For the first time she could remember, she didn't want any of the wine selections, so she looked to the sodas.

"I'll have the Diet Cola." she said a little shakily.

"Coming right up for yah~!" said the waitress as she was off. Ryoko looked at all the selections. Should she try to be a little fancy like other people and have the much coveted after steak? Or should she indulge and get a burger? There was chicken too. She shuddered just a small bit. So many kinds of chicken…

She got the burger and couldn't help but wonder where it had been all her life. It was so amazingly good. Unlike anything before its time. It was truly magnificent to her, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

She paid the $25 bill and was off the indulge a little more. She remembered the hair salon and started that way. There was a waiting line, but Ryoko was okay with that. Ryoko sat down in the padded chair and looked at one of the hair style books. She didn't think they could do any of these things to her hair. It was too long. And she didn't want it cut, just maybe pampered a bit.. It was her turn next and she was lead to a chair in the back with a cut out for her neck over a sink. She was a little afraid. This was her first time so she hoped the stylist was gentle (XD I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself). She was gentle, so gentle in fact that Ryoko barely felt her hands, but what she did feel was amazing. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. 'This is nice…' she thought. She couldn't EVER do this when she was with Kagato. They had very strict shower rules and times and such. No time to get comfortable. It was get in, get clean, and get out. But here Ryoko was in sheer bliss. And after the shampooing they were actually able to do something with her hair. It was all brought up in quite a lovely fashion, all done up in one big lock behind her head (see Ryoko with her hair up from Tenchi in Tokyo). She paid the woman and left feeling like she had been touched by an angel. She still had a good $50 left so she went to a close by clothes store. It was like a warehouse. She had to look at the tag on the outfit she was wearing in order to check her size, and once she knew, she was pointed in the right direction. Her eyes were instantly caught. There was a black dress, with red borders down the chest and across the waist (see her dress in the same episode). She didn't even look for more and she bought it.

There was one last place for her to go. Happily, with her new hair, new dress, and new self, she walked to the park. She sat at the benches and watched the animals scurrying madly. It was kind of funny. She watched the children play, she watched people with their dogs, and God it was nice…

But the thought, as slowly approaching as it was, finally made its way through her mental blockade.

She had had her day on the town, but what now? She had nowhere to go. She had forsaken the only thing she ever called home. She lost herself in thought until she just stopped thinking. She laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
